


Dearest Watson

by DorkishDanshi



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: Cases will always bring them together. Herlock Sholmes and John H Watson remain infamous in London and globally, solving cases together daily.It is only once every so often that their true feelings on one another came to mind. They were more than the closest of friends. More like..men who ended up falling in love with one another over time.{The characters of Mrs Hudson, Anderson, Donovan and Lestrade for Code Realize are mine.}





	Dearest Watson

"Boys, boys. You look exhausted. Did the case today tucker you both out?" Mrs Hudson's reassuring voice spoke as she entered the boy's main part of the flat, wanting to check on them when she heard the main door open. She recalled the boys having been out since about 9am, working at a case that the Yard had given them. A case of extortion and destruction of public property. A common case in the bustling city of London, absolutely chaotic at times. Mrs Hudson walked in and stridded right over to the kitchen. Of course, she wasn't their housekeeper but the boys meant the world to her if she was honest. She soon walked back into the sitting room, holding a tray with two cups of tea on it. "Drink up. The tea should hopefully help."

"Ugh, that case was a bloody pain." Herlock groaned, taking off his jacket as he slung right onto the couch, taking off both his hat and scarf soon after. He defintely seemed quite tired, immediately trying to get comfortable on the couch and grab his cup into his still gloved hands. That day had been quite the tough one but another criminal was now in the hands of the authorities and behind bars, thanks to the enigmatic Herlock Sholmes and of course, Doctor John Hamish Watson. Undoing his usual ponytail, another soft sigh escaped the lilac sleuth's chapped lips as he pondered, sipping from his tea hereafter. "Thank you for the tea, Mrs Hudson. Earl Grey, a perfect blend for a hard day's work." He complimented, giving the landlady the softest smile as he sipped the beverage. The flat's windows were open too, allowing a breeze into the building. Not too cold but not too warm anyways. John sighed a bit, adjusting his suspenders a bit as he remained sat on the couch, having now taken his cup into his own hands. Nothing out of the ordinary was occurring really. It all seemed soothing now that they were back in the flat. But of course. That was only to last so long. 

A knock was soon heard and a certain yet familiar brunette made his presence known. "Christ. I know this is a pain, Herlock. John. We need you both down at the Yard. There's an investigation we need help with." Ah yes. This man was Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade of Scotland Yard. A well built, often carefree man with a slightly weak stomach at times, even despite the job he was doing."We'll be out in the carriage in a moment, Lestrade. Who's on the scene?" Oh he hoped a certain name wouldn't be mentioned. That name was specifically Phillip Anderson. A cowardly, almost sickly man of pale complexion. He was quite a difficult man to get along with his usual snively nature, with a certain hatred for the lilac haired sleuth. Much to his dismay, Greg again started to speak, tightening the hair tie in his own hair. "Unfortunately, it's Anderson and Donovan. Think you can come down even despite that?" Ah brilliant. Sergeant Sally Donovan. Equally as annoying as Anderson if you asked Herlock personally. A look of unamusement spread across Herlock's lips, another sigh escaping him as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear. He took a few sips from his cup, before beginning to speak a bit again. "So be it. John and I will meet you out there in a moment, Lestrade." With that, Greg was dismissed, walking out of the flat after nodding. Seeming grateful that his two associates would be willing to assist. Scotland Yard could be so incapable at times, Herlock would defintely say. He'd normally say a statement aloud, causing Greg to only simply groan in reaction. 

The carriage ride to the crime scene was tedious at best. John seemed to keep running his hands through his hair, staring out of the open windows of the carriage every so often, a soft sigh escaping his slightly chapped lips as the ride continued on. It took them all in all about 40 minutes or so to reach the scene. The scene seemed quite in a panic. The Regency Park seemed to be at the brunt of chaos. Missing person case of sorts. "Gosh Lestrade, did you really need to inquire the freak to come make his way here?" Ah yes. There was Sally Donovan, a look of disapproval ever present on her lips when the carriage reached the scene. It was a normal expression for the police sergeant towards the other. Phillip was at her side, adjusting his glasses in a condescending manner as he watched both John and Herlock arrive, alongside Greg again.

"This is quite the scene, Lestrade." Herlock commented, tapping his chin in thought as he began to inspect the scene a bit closer. He adjusted his scarf with his other hand, his gaze firm on the scene. It was easy to deduce for nobody but Herlock. Of course, he was the finest detective London had to offer. He raised up onto his feet properly, the heels of his boots making a sound. "It's quite simple situation, Inspector. But of course. I wouldn't expect you to deduce it." Ah yes. Off went Herlock's ego again, which caused both Sally and Phillip roll their eyes. It was no wonder that they hated Herlock so much. He adjusted his top hat slightly as he remained calm, starting to speak again."This isn't a missing person case. It's an attempt at insurance fraud. The young 'victim' moved out about a year ago for studying. But the mother never registered it. So they staged this to earn money from donations and such. Case closed." He just smiled, adjusting his tophat slightly."Let's get moving again, my dear Watson."

Soon enough, the two were back at the flat. Hopefully they had no more cases that day. Relaxation is defintely what they needed now. Sat now without his jacket, scarf, gloves and hat, Herlock seemed relaxed. His hair was undone too, now just flowing behind him, rather than being up in its usual ponytail. John's cheeks seemed to start to flush as the two seemed to just sit together, both seeming completely calm. "Right..suppose I really need to get this out. Harry kept teasing me about it so I need to say it." Such a statement only invoked confusion in Herlock. What was going on? What happened next only confused the infamous sleuth even more. He felt John cup his chin, gazing right into his eyes." I love you, Herlock Sholmes. Let me hold you close evermore." Was all he could mutter, keeping his hand on Herlock's chin. It took them a few moments but soon enough, a kiss was intuiated, confirming that the feeling was mutual. It was delightful..

And it was safe to say that Mrs Hudson was rather delighted when she spotted the scene. She had a feeling for a while that her two tenants were smitten. She'd had that feeling for a while.


End file.
